


Morning With You

by Cineraria



Series: Teratai di Tepi Telaga [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, bartender!AU, sunrise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Joker Game © Yangi KoujiSaya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini“Ich bin ein Berliner!” (Saya adalah orang Berlin) adalah sebuah kutipan dari pidato Presiden Amerika Serikat, John Fitzgerald Kennedy, di Berlin Barat pada tanggal 26 Juni 1963. Dalam rangka memberikan dukungan kepada penduduk Berlin yang sedang menghadapi krisis Perang Dingin yang berujung dengan pembangunan Tembok Berlin.





	Morning With You

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yangi Kouji  
> Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini
> 
> “Ich bin ein Berliner!” (Saya adalah orang Berlin) adalah sebuah kutipan dari pidato Presiden Amerika Serikat, John Fitzgerald Kennedy, di Berlin Barat pada tanggal 26 Juni 1963. Dalam rangka memberikan dukungan kepada penduduk Berlin yang sedang menghadapi krisis Perang Dingin yang berujung dengan pembangunan Tembok Berlin.

_“Ich bin ein Berliner!!”_

Dengan wajah berbinar, pria Jerman itu berteriak.

Ia berdiri di ujung ruangan bar terbuka, di sisi terali pagar pembatas. Lantai teratas gedung _Haus Des Reisens._

Pandangannya menyapu panorama sunrise─yang baginya terindah di dunia; langit fajar dipoles arakan awan putih, dengan gradasi warna biru dan jingga. Di sisis kanan adalah TV Tower dengan antena pemancar bak jarum runcing menggantung di angkasa, sementara bangunan Hotel _Park_ _Inn_ menjulang megah mendampinginya.

Bola matanya bergulir menuju jalanan ramai yang tampak seperti liukan ular, diapit puluhan gedung yang berbaris tak mau kalah menebar pesona. Hal yang sama dilihatnya saban pagi selekas suntuk bekerja, tapi kemerlip lampu yang menyala bertebaran, mengingatkannya pada kemerlip lain yang acap kali berpendar dari wajah seseorang.

“ _Hmm_ , pertunjukan pagi yang spektakuler, Johann.”

Orang itu sedang berdiri di balik meja bartender kala mendengar seruan─bangga, yang memecah langit fajar milik kosmopolitan tersibuk di Eropa. Dahi berbingkai poni coklat-nya mengerut.

Bar bernama lengkap _House of Weekend_ itu telah ditinggalkan oleh para pekerja dan pengunjungnya, menyisakan mereka berdua.

“Lihatlah kemari Maki, kau pasti ikut berdecak kagum dibuatnya.”

Yang dipanggil Maki menuruti, meski sebetulnya ia masih bisa memandang dari balik mejanya.

“Bukankah setiap fajar, semenjak kita memijakkan kaki di sini, langit itu sama saja, menyapa mata kita tanpa jemu.”

Ucap Maki skeptis. Ia ikut menyapukan pandang pada langit bak bentangan kanvas biru gelap yang perlahan memudar, sementara jingga yang memoles kaki langit berangsur menghilang, digantikan oleh kemilau cahaya keemasan.

“Oh, menurutmu langit di sini semenjemukan itu?”

Johann menoleh pada sang kawan yang telah duduk di atas sofa putih di sisinya. Padahal ia berharap Maki menangkap sebuah petunjuk terselubung darinya.

“Kalau yang kaumaksud itu agar aku mendulang inspirasi dari ini, sudah kulakukan.”

Jemari lentik Maki menuangkan _white wine_ dalam gelas sampanye. Ia duduk dengan mengangkat satu kaki bersilangan, membawa gelas itu bertemu dengan bibir merahnya, lantas mereguknya perlahan.

“Betulkah?” Terkejut. Pupil biru Johann melebar sekejap. Ia lantas menyadari sesuatu seiring senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

“Ah, kau selalu saja mengambil satu langkah lebih cepat di depan.”

Pemuda pirang mengambil tempat di hadapan Maki. Kedua pria berseragam bartender itu saling berhadapan di atas sofa, dengan meja kecil yang menengahinya.

“Padahal kemarin lusa kau menanyakan padaku hal-hal seputar inspirasi, bukan? Saat itu aku sedang tidak punya pemikiran apapun, jadi kukira kau sekarang masih butuh sesuatu semacam ini.”

Lelaki bermahkota coklat mengatakan maaf bahwa ia lupa tidak memberitahukannya.

“Lain kali aku ingin lihat lukisan terbarumu, apakah sama indahnya seperti sunrise yang asli?”

Johann mengerling jenaka, melempar tawa kecil─berpura-pura─mengejek.

Pemuda pirang menangkap kerlingan tajam Maki─yang mulutnya sibuk mereguk anggur─berisyarat; _“tentu saja berkali lipat lebih indah. Siapa dulu pelukisnya, kau tahu_. _”_ Seiring tangan Johann meraih botol dan mengangkatnya hendak ditenggak langsung.

Tapi Maki menahan pergelangan tangan Johann─berisyarat─menggelengkan kepala. Dan ia lekas menandaskan gelasnya.

Johann menaikkan alis melihat─pergelangannya digenggam, membuat─botol itu menggantung di udara.

Seiring uluran gelas dari tangan Maki, dan sesuatu yang hilang ketika cengkeraman di lengan Johann dilepaskan.

“Kata-kata yang kau teriakkan di awal tadi, rasanya tidak asing.”

Johann masih mencerna kejadian barusan. Ia menatap gelas yang dituangi anggur putih.

Pria berwajah khas Arya berusaha menahan debaran aneh─yang sering hinggap saat-saat berdua seperti ini─tapi disukainya, “oh, aku tak kuasa menahannya tadi. Sejauh mata memandang, kemegahan lanskap kota Berlin ini meluapkan rasa bangga tersendiri melihat bumi pertiwi.”

Pria pirang mengangkat gelas dan meneguk anggur, lantas menyapukan pandang pada langit yang berangsur terang, dengan cahayanya menerpa siluet mereka di ketinggian.

Ia memikirkan arah hubungan mereka; sebatas sahabat dekat yang kerap berbagi keseharian bersama, seperti saat bertemu di jam-jam istirahat kuliah, atau ketika berkeliling kota hingga saling mengunjungi apartemen. Begitu platonik.

“Peninggalan dari masa Perang Dingin? Di hadapan ribuan penduduk Berlin yang besorak mengelu-elukan uluran tangannya, Presiden Keneddy melontarkan kalimat yang lebih mirip lullaby pengantar tidur.”

Johann mengangguk. “Kalau saja aku hidup di masa itu, kupastikan aku termasuk dalam lautan manusia di barisan paling depan. Dan hei, jangan merendahkan, itu kalimat pelipur yang tulus, kau tahu.”

Maki mengendikkan bahu.

“Negaramu punya sisi historis panjang yang amat menarik, jatuh bangun dari masa Perang Dunia Dua, bukannya meraih mimpi; kerajaan besar yang gemilang selama seribu tahun, malah porak poranda di jantung negeri sendiri.”

“Ah, terlepas dari sisi kelam sajarah kami, aku lebih suka mengangkat tema heroisme para pendahulu kami yang tiada dua. Dan lupakan sejenak kegilaan diktator itu.”

“Aku menyangsikan kau berani bicara begitu di atas podium, Johann.”

Maki terlalu sering mendengar dari mulut sang kawan, bahwa satu garis kelam sejarah negerinya ini, tak sepatutnya dimanfaatkan oleh oknum-oknum tertentu yang gemar mangail di air keruh.

“Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah persekutuan Berlin-Tokyo dahulu terlalu menarik untuk dikaji?”

“Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu.”

“Oh ya, kalau begitu coba kau tiru kalimat tadi.”

Seketika Johann ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri.

Ia telah merusak momen; hendak menyamakan _penyatuan_ politis Berlin-Tokyo di masa lampau, dengan sesuatu sekonyol perasaan dari lubuk terdalam hatinya.

Jawaban tak langsung dilontarkan. Pria Asia mengangkat alis. Kawan pirangnya buru-buru menandaskan anggur yang tersisa dalam gelas.

“Hanya kau yang orang Berlin di sini.” Maki mengendikkan bahu dan menyungging seringai tipis.

Kalau saja taktik kuno ala Nazi itu bisa diterapkan sekarang. Mengajaknya melafalkan kalimat _keramat_ itu.

Ada tuntutan klaim yang tersembunyi di sana.

Johann tahu kalau Maki juga mengetahuinya.

“Kita pergi.” Maki bangkit membawa serta gelas dan botol kosong, “aku ingin segera melepas lelah. Ada banyak yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini.”

Tapi ia tidak tahu, mampukah harapannya terlaksana; perasaan Maki yang sama sepertinya.

Langit fajar telah cerah seutuhnya, dengan bayang-bayang raja semesta yang mengintip malu-malu dari bawah kakinya─seperti perasaan pria itu, lalu mata biru-nya menyapu jalanan ramai disemuti lalu-lalang kendaraan ratusan kaki di bawah sana.

Johann menghembuskan napas pelan.

Itu seperti impian _kejayaan seribu tahun_ milik seseorang, yang namanya terdaftar dalam tinta sejarah kelam.

Lelaki pirang bergegas menyusul sahabatnya memasuki ruangan. Meja dan kursi ditinggalkan dalam keadaan berkilauan disirami cahaya pagi. Pintu menuju teras itu dikunci.

Johann mengernyit menyadari sesuatu. Melalui kaca pintu, ia menatap teras bar yang benderang sekali lagi. Semestinya cinta seperti matahari; terang menyinari segalanya, tulus tanpa paksaan. Bukan penuh intrik maupun tuntutan, dari salah satu pihak yang merasa terabaikan.

Seruan Maki bergaung dari balik pintu di ujung aula bar. Wajah suntuk itu merekahkan senyum. Hubungan _pertemanan_ mereka, cukup seperti ini saja.

 

**[Last Edited: 29,05,2017]**


End file.
